Inspector Gadget and the Haunted Mansion
by Ellis97
Summary: While going to an important conference in Transylvania, Gadget and Tyson arrive at a haunted castle that Dr. Claw has boobytrapped to kill them. When they figure out about Claw hiding in there, they go to track him down, but they are faced with the lethal booby traps that Claw has set up for them.
1. The Road to Transylvania

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello fans! Ellis97 reporting for duty! Time for another chapter of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget!**

 **However, instead of the theme song this time, I will tell you about how I would make this series of stories, if they were animated.**

 **1\. It would be in 2D. After all, 2D is the finest form of animation on God's green Earth and I'm a great artist. I drew some of the story covers on some of my stories.**

 **2\. It would be just as dark as these stories. Most of Gadget's cases would include global terroist plots, serious crimes, and grand thefts.**

 **3\. Instead of being a clueless and incompetent fool, Gadget would be portrayed like how I portray him; dependable, serious, competent, but still clumsy (which is how he was portrayed in the live action movie, Last Case, and in early episodes). I hate how they make Gadget more stupid and useless in spin-offs (like in Gadget and the Gadgetinis and in Biggest Caper Ever). I want Gadget to be the hero instead of Penny. After all, nobody likes a know it all.**

 **4\. Claw would be even more vile and depraved than the original.**

 **5\. And I would cast:**

 **Maurice LaMarche as Lt. Gadget and Chief Quimby**

 **Frank Welker as Dr. Claw, Brain, and MAD Cat**

 **Tara Strong as Penny (I don't think Cree Summer can do Penny anymore).**

 **Tia Carrere as Tyson**

 **Jim Carrey as Corporal Capeman**

 **Kel Mitchell as the Gadgetmobile**

 **And now, without further ado, GO GO GADGET FANFICTION!**

* * *

Our story opens today in Transylvania where see our hero Inspector Gadget, his niece Penny, his dog Brain, and his partner Officer Tyson Jones on their way to somewhere.

"So this is Transylvania." Penny looked around the place.

"Yes Penny," Gadget said "This is the home of the Count Dracula and other monsters."

In the back of the car, Brain was shivering.

"What's wrong with Brain?" Gadget looked at Brain.

"I think he's afraid of ghosts." Tyson assumed.

"Don't worry Brain." Penny hugged Brain "Mommy's here."

Just then, the road started getting all ziggy-zaggy and the Gadgetmobile started making many turns.

"Yo Gadget!" He said "This road is getting all ziggy. You mind driving a bit better?"

"Hold your horses Gadgetmobile." Gadget kept driving. "One thing you're right about is that these roads are certainly a menace."

And Gadget was driving in the nick of time too, lightning almost struck the car.

Meanwhile, inside Count Dracula's castle, Dr. Claw was sitting in one of the towers, watching Gadget on his monitor.

"Mwa ha ha ha!" He cackled "This Transylvanian atmosphere is good for my health."

"Rrroww." MAD Cat meowed.

Claw changed the monitor and someone else's image came up onscreen.

"Inspector Gadget approaches." He said "You know what to do."

Back on the road, Tyson and the Gadget's drove to the border crossing. In the gate, the MAD Agent was hog tying the real guard.

"That should hold you." the MAD Agent cackled.

Meanwhile, our heroes arrived at the border crossing.

"What is this Gadget?" Tyson asked Gadget.

"This must be a border crossing Tyson." Gadget said "We must have our passports."

They arrived at the border crossing. The MAD Agent was dressed as a vampire. He jumped right out and onto the driver's side of the Gadgetmobile.

"Man, that is one ugly mud-ugly man." Said the Gadgetmobile. "And I do mean ugly!"

"Gee," Penny said "That guard looks a lot like a vampire."

"Nonsense Penny." Gadget said "There's no such thing as vampires."

"Vhere are you going?" the MAD Agent asked in a Transylvanian accent.

"Me and my partner are going to an important Metro City Police Force convention." Gadget took out his badge.

"It's up in the mountains." Tyson added.

"How interesting." the MAD Agent evilly grinned.

Just then, the door on the guard watchroom started banging.

"Uncle Gadget look!" Penny pointed to the door.

Out popped the hog tied guard in his underwear.

"Hey!" Gadget exclaimed "Why the heck is that poor man tied up?"

"It is uh...for the toursits." the MAD Agent tried holding back the guard "Yes! We do it just for you."

Gadget looked skeptical at that "Okay, if you say so."

Gadget continued driving to the conference.

"While your uncle and I are at the conference, you two will be staying at the inn." Tyson told Penny. "Feel free to enjoy the spectacular and scary scenery."

Penny looked out the window "But I don't see anything."

"Neither do I." Gadget said. "How are we gonna see in this fog?"

"Maybe you could try turning on my headlights?" the Gadgetmobile remarked.

"An excellent idea, Gadgetmobile." Gadget turned on the headlights.

Gadget turned on the headlights and the road looked all lit up. However, it was just as scary.

"I think I liked it better when it was foggy and dark." Penny remarked.

Gadget, Penny, Brain, and Tyson finally arrived at the place where the Chief said to meet them.

"Here we are Penny." Gadget stopped in front of the inn "The Skull Inn."

Gadget, Penny, Brain, and Tyson got out of the car and walked to the entrance.

"This is where they're having the conference?" Penny asked Gadget.

"You know the Chief, he's a secretive man." Gadget said.

Gadget banged on the door and there was the Chief.

"Chief!" Gadget exclaimed "It's you!"

"Are the other officers here yet?" Tyson asked.

Chief Quimby looked from left to right and whispered to them "Were you followed?"

"What're you talking about?" Tyson asked Quimby "Of course we weren't followed."

"This is serious Gadget!" He grabbed Gadget and dragged him to the window "A few hours from now, the entire Metro City Police Force will be having an important conference. See that castle? That's the Count Dracula's former home."

"Ah yes." Gadget said "I see."

"People have been hearing strange sounds from that castle." Chief Quimby explained "Dr. Claw is planning to sabotage the conference. Your mission is to stop Claw before he gets to the inn."

"You can count on us Chief!" Tyson proclaimed.

"Don't worry Chief, I'm always on duty!" Gadget saluted.

"You'd better." the Chief grunted. "If you don't, it'll be your heads!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Gadget and Tyson are in Transylvania for a mandatory police conference. However, Claw has set up shop in Dracula's castle and is planning to sabotage the conference and eliminate the entire force! Gadget and Tyson must find him in the castle and bring him to justice! Stay tuned!**


	2. Haunted Highways

At Dracula's castle, Claw was watching the whole thing on his monitor.

"So Gadget," He sinisterly smiled "I'll show you some sites. Your LAST! MWA HA HA HA!"

"Rrrooww!" MAD Cat hissed laughingly.

Meanwhile, Gadget and the others had been driving back on the road. They were on their way to the castle.

"Dr. Claw would never use this place as a hideout." Gadget proclaimed.

"How come?" Penny asked her uncle.

"Because, Dr. Claw is a crimminal mastermind, having a hideout in plain sight is too obvious." He explained.

Claw was still watching Gadget on his monitor.

"Company apporaches," He sadistically smiled "My trap is all set. Activate the trap, MAD Cat."

"Rrrow." MAD Cat grabbed a remote and pressed a button.

All of a sudden on the path to the castle, spikes popped out of the road.

"Gadget!" Tyson gasped "The road is covered in spikes!"

"No doubt one of Dr. Claw's traps." Gadget said "We'll be over it in just a moment."

Gadget drove the Gadgetmobile over the spiked road. All of a sudden, the Gadgetmobile hit one the spikes and popped one of the tires.

"YEOOOWWW!" shouted the Gadgetmobile "Hey man! Watch where you're driving! I just busted a tire!"

The Gadgetmobile started spinning out of control and landed on the branch of a cliff.

"Oh my god." Tyson looked down at the cliff "We're dead."

"Wowsers." Gadget stammered.

"You'd get me back up Gadget!" said the Gadgetmobile "In case you didn't notice, we're stuck on the branch of a cliff rookie!"

"Don't worry Gadgetmobile." Gadget proclaimed "I'll have us out of here in no time."

Tyson gasped "Gadget wait!"

Gadget stepped out of the car and fell right down.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny's eyes started to water. "No!"

Just then, Gadget came flying on his Gadget-Copter.

"Don't worry Penny." Gadget held onto his copter handles "I'm okay."

"Gadget," Tyson sighed "Thank god you're okay."

"I'll be back in a second." Gadget flew to the top of the cliff.

Just then, the branch started cracking and the Gadgetmobile and everyone in it were about to fall.

"Gadget!" Tyson held onto Penny and Brain "Help!"

"Oh no!" Gadget gasped "Go go gadget arms!"

But instead of his arms, his coat inflated like a balloon. The branch started cracking more.

"Uncle Gadget save us!" Penny cried.

"In case you didn't know G, I wasn't built for flying." the Gadgetmobile panicked.

"Go go gadget arms!" Gadget said again, but skates came out of his legs and he fell down, and his jacket delflated.

The branch started cracking more.

"We are about to be thrown into the abyss you moron!" Gadgetmobile shouted "Do something!"

"UNCLE GADGET HELP!" Penny screamed.

"Hang on princess!" Gadget called out to his niece "GO GO GADGET ARMS!"

Finally, Gadget's arm extended and he pressed a button inside the Gadgetmobile which activated a claw that grabbed onto a pole and pulled the Gadgetmobile and everyone in it, back onto the top of the hill.

Gadget ran to Penny and hugged her "Penny, my sweet baby, thank goodness you're safe."

"Uncle Gadget." Penny hugged Gadget, not wanting to let go.

"It's okay baby." Gadget kissed Penny on the forehead "You're safe now."

"Thank you Gadget." Tyson hugged Gadget.

"Looks like this cat was good something after all." the Gadgetmobile remarked.

Gadget got back into the Gadgetmobile and they finally arrived at the entrance to Dracula's castle.

"Here we are." Gadget stopped the car "Dracula's castle."

Gadget, Penny, Tyson, and Brain got out of the car.

"Come on Brain." Penny told Brain.

Brain was shivering and covering his eyes.

"What's wrong with Brain?" Gadget asked Penny.

"He's afraid of ghosts." Penny hugged Brain "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay Brain, mommy's here."

Brain kept shivering and hiding his face in Penny's face.

"Stop being a stupid baby Brain." Tyson said "We can't leave you here."

"It's okay baby." Penny started kissing Brain over and over "Mommy's here. Don't be afraid. It's okay."

"Come on." Gadget said "We're wasting time."

Gadget, Tyson, Penny, and Brain walked into the castle with the gate slamming behind them.

"Guess there's no turning back now." Tyson told Gadget.

"Come everyone." Gadget said "We must proceed."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Team Gadget has arrived into the castle, but now the gate (which is the only to get out) has been locked. Looks like there's no turning back now. Can Gadget and the others find Claw and survive his deadly traps? Stay tuned!**


	3. Tricks or Traps

Gadget and his allies arrived in the castle. It was all dark and spooky.

"This sure is scary Uncle." Penny held Gadget's hand.

Just then, a strange laugh came out of nowhere "Heh heh heh heh heh!"

"RUFF!" Brain clinged onto Penny.

"Oh Brain." Penny hugged Brain.

Claw watched on his monitor at the top tower.

"Frightened my friends?" He then called the MAD Agent from earlier, who was in a casket "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am Dr. Claw." He nodded.

"Good! Now set the plan in motion!" Claw ordered.

Back in the hall, Gadget turned on his flashlight and he kept searching for where Claw could've been.

"Somehow I get the feeling we're being watched." Tyson said.

"It's probably Claw." Gadget said "He must have some traps in store for us. After all, he's so depserate to kill me. My guess is that he's probably set up traps for us."

"But don't forget, we're here to arrest him." Tyson reminded Gadget. "He must be up here somewhere."

"We'd better check all the closets to make sure he's there." Gadget told his partner.

"Right behind you G." Tyson followed Gadget "Penny, you stay here baby."

"But don't too far ahead of me." Penny looked scared "I don't like being in the dark all alone."

"We won't angel. I promise." Gadget hugged Penny.

"I hope so." Penny's lips quivered.

Gadget hugged Penny again and then he kissed her on the lips. After that, Gadget and Tyson walked to the first door they saw. Gadget tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Drat it's locked." He said "Obviously on purpose."

"How are gonna get it open?" Tyson asked.

"It's quite simple," Gadget unscrewed finger to reveal a key "My Gadget-Master Key will unlock the door in an instance."

Gadget used his finger to unlock the door and opened it. Only to reveal a dark room with flashing lights.

"AAAAHHHH!" Penny and Brain hid in Tyson's chest.

"Relax angel." Gadget walked to the flashing lights "It's just an open window and thunder."

Gadget closed the window and they left the closet. Just then, the image of a spooky ghost came on the window and Brain ran right out.

Meanwhile upstairs, Claw was watching his plan go accordingly to plan.

"Come upstairs." Claw sinsterly smiled "That's just where I want you. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Gadget, Penny, Tyson, and Brain went upstairs.

"Why are we going upstairs Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked Gadget.

"Claw's command deck is usually upstairs at the top." Gadget explained "My guess is that Claw is probably at the top of the tallest tower."

"And that's where we're headed." Tyson finished.

"Where do you suppose the tallest tower is?" Penny asked.

"I have no idea Penny." Gadget said "But we have to find it."

Back up in the tallest tower, Claw was still watching the whole thing from his monitor.

"We've got to seperate them MAD Cat." Claw told his cat.

"Rrroww rrrooww." MAD Cat meowed.

"You're right." Claw sadistically grinned "Inspector Gadget loves simple clues."

MAD Cat leaped off the table, grabbed a ball with the MAD symbol on it, and tossed it down a tube.

Back downstairs, a door opened downstairs and the ball fell down the stairs.

"Gadget look!" Tyson pointed to the ball.

"Wowsers." Gadget grabbed the ball "A tennis ball, with the MAD symbol on it. This must be a clue to where Claw must be."

"I'm going too G." Tyson said "After all, police partners have to stick together."

"Right." Gadget exclaimed "We're partners and partners stick together through hail and hardships."

"I'm coming too Uncle Gadget." Penny put her hands on her hips.

"No Penny." Gadget said "Police work is for mature and responsible adults like me and Tyson. You have to stay down here with Brain. And don't move, we'll be back in a few."

Gadget and Tyson went upstairs with Gadget's Gadget-Flashlight leading the way.

"This must lead to where the tower might be." Gadget told Tyson as they climbed upstairs.

"Seems kinda weird that Claw would put an obvious clue doesn't it?" Tyson asked Gadget.

"Personally, I'm feeling a bit weird about this too." Gadget said "Claw's a diabolical mastermind, it seems weird that he would put out a simple clue. But just in case, we have to follow the clue."

"Brain," said Penny "There's something weird going on here. I'm gonna go investigate."

Brain gasped and grabbed onto Penny.

"No Brain." Penny said "You have to follow Uncle Gadget and Officer Tyson."

Brain kept shivering.

"If you're so afraid of ghosts, why don't you dress up like one?" Penny threw a sheet on him "It'll keep your mind off of them. Now give mommy a kiss."

Penny closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Brain then licked Penny's puckered lips and she went downstairs to the basement. Brain went up the staircase and followed Gadget and Tyson.

At that same time, the MAD Agent dressed as a vampire was having a video conference with Dr. Claw.

"Gadget is on his way." Claw said "Is everything ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." the MAD Agent said.

Meanwhile, Gadget was still lighting the way with his Gadget-Flashlight (which was in his middle finger) and Tyson was holding the ball.

"A ball with the MAD symbol on it," Tyson observed the ball.

"Coincidence?" Gadget asked "I think not!"

"If that's true, Claw must be luring us into a trap." Tyson assumed "We have to go to the trap and figure out what's going on."

"So true Tyson." Gadget said.

At that same time, Brain was following Gadget and Tyson and he was still afraid.

Back in the basement, Penny was still searching for something suspicious. It was lighted with torches.

"Nothing suspicious down here." She said "I was right all along. Ghosts and paranormal creatures don't exist! This all just a stupid hoax."

Penny leaned on a wall and she fell through it. She found something weird.

"A secret compartment." Penny said "I'd better tell Brain."

Penny turned on her watch and called Brain without noticing that a mysterious figure was right behind her.

Upstairs, speakers came out of Brain's collar.

"Hello Brain?" Penny said over the speakers.

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

"Listen Brain," She said "I found a secret passageway in the basement, get Uncle Ga-mmmmphhhh."

Brain gasped. Penny was in trouble. He ran upstairs to search for Gadget and Tyson, who were at the door to Dr. Claw's trap.

"Freeze slimeball!" Gadget and Tyson slammed open the door.

But before they could do anything, Brain came charging towards them and jumped on Gadget's coat which caused Gadget to tip over. Luckily, Gadget used his arms and legs to hold onto the wall and bring him and Brain back up to the tower, which caused the MAD Agent to fall onto the trap, which was a catapult and then was catapulted into the castle's moat.

"Brain?" Gadget saw his dog "What're you doing here?"

"Yeah!" Tyson said "Weren't you supposed to stay with Penny?"

"Ruff, ruff, ruff!" Brain barked.

"What is it boy?" Gadget asked Brain.

"Ruff!" Brain answered.

"Trouble?" Tyson asked "Penny? She's in trouble?"

"Ruff!" Brain nodded. "Ruff ruff ruff ruff!"

"She's in the basement and MAD Agents have stolen her?" Gadget asked.

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"I knew there were MAD Agents here!" Gadget snapped his fingers.

"Quick!" Tyson told the others "To the basement!"

"Hang on Penny!" Gadget ran downstairs "I'm coming to save ya!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **OH NO! Penny's been captured by a bad guy and now Gadget and the others have to save her. Who knows what cruel things they're trying to do to her? Hang on Penny! Uncle Gadget's coming! Stay tuned folks!**


	4. Catascrophic Catacombs

Gadget, Tyson, and Brain arrived in the basement.

"Penny is down here?" Gadget asked Brain.

"Ruff." Brain nodded.

Back in the tallest tower, Claw was having a video conference with his MAD Agent, who just got out of the moat.

"Where is Gadget?" Claw snarled.

"I-I don't know." the MAD Agent said sheepishly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Claw shouted "WHERE IS HE NOW?!"

The MAD Agent got more nervous "Well, I-"

"NEVER MIND!" Claw banged his fist on the keypad.

The screen switched to Gadget, Brain, and Tyson on their way down the cellar.

"Well, well Gadget," He sinisterly smiled "Feeling brave are you Gadget? Well let's have you make a trip around my catacombs. I'll make sure your venture isn't too boring."

Back downstairs, Gadget, Tyson, and Brain had still been searching for Penny.

"Penny!" Gadget shouted "Angel! Where are you?"

"Penny!" Tyson called out.

Just then, they fell right through a trap door and right down to the secret catacombs. There was Penny.

"Uncle Gadget!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Penny!" Gadget hugged her back "You're okay! Oh I was so worried. Oh Penny, I'll never let you out of my sight again."

"Gadget look at this place." Tyson pointed to the strange place.

"Looks pretty unusual." Gadget said "Must be a trap set up by Dr. Claw no doubt."

Back upstairs, Claw threw what looked like a wind up mouse into the catacombs. He had been watching his plan unfold upstairs in the tallest tower.

"My mechanical rodent will trap Gadget in the hot blazing fire." He sadistically laughed.

The wind up rat started spreading gasoline everywhere and lit a match which caused a huge fire to occur.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Penny ran into Tyson's arms and buried her face into her chest.

"Hush baby girl, it's okay." She hugged her.

Just then, the fire started coming closer and closer to our heroes.

"OH NO!" Gadget screamed "GO GO GADGET WATER GUN!"

Gadget's hand went back into his sleeve and out came a big nozzle that sprayed a huge gush of water everywhere and the fire started to douse.

"Quick!" said Gadget "Let's get outta here!"

Gadget, Tyson, Penny, and Brain found an exit and they got right out of the catacombs.

"That was a close one." Gadget caught his breath.

"Ruff." Brain sighed with relief.

Penny was still hiding her face into Tyson's chesBetas t. She was crying.

"Shhh." Tyson hushed Penny "Penny, it's okay now baby. The fire is gone."

Penny still cried into Tyson's chest, she kept her arms wrapped around her.

"Why is Penny so scared and sad?" Tyson asked Gadget.

"She's scared of fire." Gadget explained "That's how her parents got killed. Since her parents and her house burned down, she's been scarred and has been afraid of fire ever since."

"Oh Penny." Tyson hugged Penny tighter "I'm so sorry."

Penny looked up at Tyson and she looked at her back. She then wiped away her tears.

"It's okay Penny." Tyson kissed Penny's nose. "We're okay and we're not going anywhere."

Gadget smiled at them, he had never seen Tyson's motherly side before.

"Come, we'd better get back upstairs." Gadget told them. "There's nothing down here."

Claw was still watching Gadget and Tyson from the tallest tower.

"So you think you've escaped now Gadget?" Claw switched the screen to a man in a werewolf costume.

"Dr. Claw, it's kinda scary down here!" the man whined.

"ENOUGH!" Claw slammed his fist on the chair "Take care of Gadget NOW! Before he can get back upstairs."

Gadget, Tyson, Penny, and Brain were still finding their way back upstairs. Penny was holding Gadget's hand, she was still scared. Just then, they saw a staircase.

"This must be the way upstairs." Gadget assumed.

But before they could take another step, a giant wall fell down and blocked the staircase.

"Oh no!" Tyson exclaimed "We're trapped."

"There must be another way back." said Gadget. "Come on."

Gadget saw a mysterious looking wall.

"Look a strange wall." said Tyson "Maybe it leads somewhere."

Gadget, Tyson, and Penny pushed on the wall and it flipped them over to the other side, leaving poor Brain behind.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Brain barked.

Meanwhile Gadget, Tyson, and Penny fell right down a secret hole to a weird place.

"We must've fallen into another trap girls." said Gadget.

Then, they saw something right in front of them: wall with spikes on them!

Meanwhile, Brain was running to find his owners. Just then, he saw the man in the wolf costume.

"Raaaahhhh!" He shouted.

Then, Brain ran the other way and saw a man who looked like Frankenstein's monster.

"Raahhhhh!" Brain ran away again.

Brain kept running, but he realized something. He couldn't run away anymore! If he ran away he would never stop! This time, he was going after the MAD Agents. He got his growl face on and started charging towards the MAD agents and they ran for their very lives. If he was a Doberman, those fiends would be even more afraid of him.

Back in the trap, the walls started closing in on Gadget, Penny, and Tyson.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny shrieked "The walls are closing in!"

"Gadget!" Tyson panicked "Do something!"

"Nothing's gonna crush us!" Gadget stretched his arms and tried to hold back the walls, but his arms weren't strong enough, then he tried to hold the walls with his legs, but they weren't strong enough either.

All of Gadget's limbs got tangled and he fell to the ground.

"Uncle Gadget no!" Penny's eyes got filled with tears.

Just then, Tyson saw a switch outside of the trap.

"Gadget!" She exclaimed "There is a switch up there! Go hit it!"

"Already on it Ty!" Gadget's hat opened up and an extending hand came out of it, but it couldn't stretch enough. "Oh no! That's as far as it goes!"

Penny and Tyson clenched onto each other and tears fell out of both of their eyes, while Gadget tried desperately to hold back the walls.

Back outside, Brain had still been chasing the MAD Agents and Claw had been watching the whole thing on his monitor.

"What are you doing?" Claw growled "Destroy them!"

But the MAD Agents kept running from Brain.

"That does it!" Claw snarled "If you want something done, you'd better do it yourself."

Claw pressed a button on his keypad and the roofs from the towers opened up and laser shooters came out and started blasting beams onto the gorund and Brain kept dodging them.

Meanwhile at the convention, the other cops arrived at the meeting. Just then, Chief Quimby saw the activity going on from the castle.

"Everybody shut up!" Chief Quimby shouted "Look over there!"

He saw the lasers appearing from the castle's towers.

"Officers come quick!" said the Chief "There's no time! Gadget and Tyson must be in trouble!"

Chief Quimby and all the cops got into their police cars and drove right to the castle. Back at the castle, Brain had scared off the bad guys and then found Gadget, Penny, and Tyson about to be crushed.

"BRAIN!" Gadget shouted and grunted "Throw the switch! Hurry before we're crushed!"

"Ruff!" Brain raised his front leg and switched the switch and Gadget, Penny, and Tyson were freed at last. They were saved from being crushed.

Gadget flew himself, Tyson, and Penny to the top where Brain was.

"Brain!" Gadget said "You saved us! Good boy!"

Gadget petted Brain's head and Brain licked Gadget's face.

"Brain!" Penny hugged Brain and covered his face with kisses "You saved mommy's life! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You did it Brain." Tyson hugged Brain as well.

It was a good thing Gadget and the girls were saved, they got out just at the time the other cops arrived to arrest the MAD Agents.

"Gadget, Tyson, I don't know how you did it, but nice work." the Chief gruffly said.

"And thank Brain as well." Gadget pointed to Brain as well "He's the one who saved me, Penny, and Tyson from certain doom."

"Well, uh good work Brain." Chief Quimby bent down to Brain.

"Ruff!" Brain saluted with his ear.

"Wait a minute," Tyson said "What about-"

Just then, Claw's ship zoomed right out of the tallest tower and flew into the sky.

"CLAW!" Everybody shouted.

"Goodbye Gadget." Claw said as he flew his jet into the air "You will never catch me! NEVER!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AND NOW A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT FROM INSPECTOR GADGET!**

(Inspector Gadget is zooming on his Gadget Power Skates out of control)

 **Inspector Gadget** : Whoooaaa! Go go gadget brakes!

(Gadget's brakes activate and his power skates change back into shoes and salutes)

 **Inspector Gadget** : Inspector Gadget reporting for duty! Welcome to Gadget Vision! Wowsers! Where do they come up with these incredible names? The Chief asked me to give you all an important announcement. We will be doing a Questions and Answers very soon. That means that you all will get to have your questions answered by me! Yours truly! Post your questions in the reviews of the story! We will be answering your questions very soon! Stay tuned!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well that's the end of another Inspector Gadget story! But before you go, I just have one thing to say! Notice the character development in this story? You know, Tyson's character development? Yah, what did you think of that? And did you feel your heartbreak when Penny got scared and when Gadget told Tyson about Penny's trauma at such a young age? Well, stay tuned for another story!**


End file.
